The Boulevard of Broken Memes
by PumpkinView
Summary: Harvey Beaks. Meme receives a horribly, and unnecessary negative concert review that makes her question if she even wants to make music anymore. Harvey and the twins try to cheer her up.


**The Boulevard of Broken Memes**

Meme, more than ready to perform a concert in the forest, took a deep breath and took the stage. She specialized in dance music, the kind perfect for raving to, and that's just what her band provided.

Glitter Space was a fairly popular band in Little Bark, and her loyal fans were known as "The Glitter Armada".

None other than Fee and Foo were her absolute biggest fans, always right there in the front row, eagerly listening to Meme performing.

She performed a new song she had written, and as you could likely guess, the lyrics included the word "glitter" at least once or twice. Meme just really liked glitter.

Meme poured her absolute soul into this concert, and the crowd went absolutely wild for what she was doing.

As was typical at one of her concerts, everyone left the venue covered in sparkles. Fee, Foo, and Harvey met up with her backstage.

"Hey Meme!" Harvey greeted

"Hey guys, sup?" She greeted back.

"You did awesome up there!" Fee commented, in a genuine way.

"Thanks, dude!" Meme walked up to Fee and ruffled her hair, which got a laugh and blush out of Fee.

"Ooh, you're blushing!" Foo teased his twin sister, who playfully punched him in response, causing a two minute game of the twins rough housing.

Meme laughed. "Anyways, yeah, I think this was one of my best concerts! The crowd was lovin' it. I was lovin' it too..." Meme sat on a couch, and reclined.

"You did do really great! I'm sure everyone enjoyed your music, tonight!" Harvey nodded.

~u~

"Wait, they said WHAT?!" Meme seemed to be shattered, as she grabbed the newspaper from her best friend Ant's hands.

Fee looked on with some concern, as Meme began to read.

 _ **That Meme girl and her band Glitter Space, or more accurately, Glitter Trash, is super garbage poop music that can go DIE! Meme can't carry a tune or sing a note to save her life, and I COULD SING BETTER THAN HER DOO DOO TRASH FACE WITHOUT EVEN TRYING! Meme should go to the "Glitter Space" she mentioned so I don't have to hear her DUMB TONEDEAF VOICE ANYMORE, OH MY GOD IT MAKES MY EARS BLEED, AND I HAVE TO SHOVE CRYSTALS IN THEM TO MAKE IT STOP! SHUT UP, MEME SYLVIA!**_

Meme seemed to have a difficulty reading this, choking up several times. Fee cringed. Meme calmly folded the newspaper, and set it down. Harvey seemed relieved she wasn't going to freak out, until she just burst into tears right then and there. Harvey, Fee, and Ant all frowned, but Foo seemed unaware, until he looked over and saw Meme was crying. He proceeded to start bawling, not even really knowing why Meme was crying.

Fee was angered. "How dare them say that! THAT'S NOT EVEN LEGITIMATE CRITICISM! That's just...EVEN I THINK THATS A LOW BLOW!" Fee stood up, knocking the chair she had been sitting in over. "I will get revenge on the fartlord who made Meme cry, if it's the last thing I do!" Fee stomped out angrily.

Harvey gulped, and turned to talk to Meme, but she wasn't in the dining and living area anymore. "Where'd Meme go?"

"To her room" Ant replied, shrugging.

Harvey looked for Foo. "And where'd Foo go?"

"He followed her whole sobbing like she was."

Harvey tilted his head back, shrugged, inhaled, and then went to Meme's room.

~u~

Unsuccessful was Foo's attempt to cheer up Meme. She sobbed into her pillow, as he danced around her room singing her songs. He didn't seem to notice his attempts were fruitless, however.

Harvey walked in to see Foo bouncing on Meme's bed, screaming a verse of _Die Young_ , while Meme sobbed into her pillow. Since the situation was not an appropriate time, Harvey had to stifle in the uproarious laughter he had felt, witnessing Foo jumping around screaming Meme's songs. He regained his composure enough to speak.

"Meme, what the critic said isn't true, and it doesn't matter. Not everyone is gonna enjoy what you make, and that's okay. You should just...create for yourself, and the people who do enjoy what you make."

Meme looked up from her pillow and sniffled, wiping tears from her eyes. "That's easy for you to say...you've never had people call you doodoo trash!" She went right back to sobbing into her pillow.

Harvey frowned and sat down next to her. "Meme, if it makes you feel any better, I enjoy your music...Foo enjoys your music...Fee _really_ enjoys your music..."

Meme looked up again. "She...she does?" She sniffled.

"Yes! She's your biggest fan...she talks about you all the time..."

"She _looooooves_ you" Foo added, laughing.

Meme giggled, and smiled a little, but then frowned. "But if I continue performing, what if that critic comes back and says more mean things?"

Harvey stood up. "It doesn't matter what they say. You keep doing what you're good at! Don't let some grey face in a cubicle tell you how to live your life." Harvey walked over to the window. "I say look out to the world, and tell them you're proud to be you, and you're proud to do what you love." He grabbed the string to pull up the blinds.

"Harvey I wouldn't pull that str-" Meme tried to stop him, but he already did it.

A big tub of glitter fell off of a shelf, and showered Harvey in glitter. He was coated in pink and purple iridescent sparkles. "Remind me not to pull strings in your house."

Meme burst out into laughter, and seemed to be cheered up. When she stopped laughing, she said "Okay, I suppose I could do at least one more concert..." She shrugged.

Harvey was excited that she had decided to give it another shot.

~u~

Meme was at the venue, getting ready to take the stage, and felt a sudden wave of nervousness. "I can't do this, Harvey...I...I can't" she was trembling, and holding back tears.

"I believe in you! Me and Foo will be right there in the front row!"

"Wait...but where's Fee?"

Almost as if on cue, Fee burst in, dragging Princess by the leg, who was clawing at the ground. "I don't wanna be here, you crazy!" She yelled at Fee.

"I found out who wrote the article!" Fee tossed Princess at the ground in front of Meme.

"I'll never admit to anehtheng!" Princess crossed her arms.

Fee grabbed Princess's arm and shook her. "Okeh, okeh, I admit et! I wrote mean words about you because I'm jealous of your sexah hot voice!" Princess reluctantly admitted. She grossed her arms again. "Are you happeh now?"

Meme looked a little confused. "So...wait...wait...the article is a lie?"

"Yes it's a darn lie, stop annoying meh about et!" Princess got up and left.

Meme seemed super relieved. "I...I can do this concert." She stood in a Wonder Woman like pose. "I can do it." She went to take the stage. Fee, Foo, and Harvey went out to the audience, and took seats right there in the front row.

Meme sang a brand new song, that once again, the crowd enjoyed, and went wild.

Things were restored to their natural order.

~u~

After the concert, Harvey, Fee, and Foo met up with Meme backstage again, and she greeted them happily.

"Thanks you guys, thanks for being there." She turned to Fee in specific "and thanks for finding out who wrote the mean review, my _biggest fan_ " Meme smirked and kissed Fee on the cheek.

Fee giggled a whole bunch, touched her cheek, and blushed. "I've never washed this cheek, but I certainly will _never_ wash it now"


End file.
